ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Story of the 7 Seas (Pearls of Mermaid)
, Hanon Hōshō and Lina Tōin]] This song is composed by an anonymous person from Japan with official English lyrics written by an anonymous American with additional lyrics by Kimberly Jordan for Mermaid Melody. Vocal cast *Kimberly Jordan as herself *Luci Christian as Lucia Nanami *Brittney Karbowski as Hanon Hōshō *Carli Mosier as Lina Tōin Lyrics Nanami There was a book I used to read about the great seven seas Hōshō About a mermaid who loved a boy, she kind of reminded me of me Tōin The story of this mermaid ended in a sad tragedy Hanon & Lina :She confessed her love and turned into bubbles and fell into the sea :My love story won't end like the one in the fairytale in this old book Lucia My story will end all so happily & Lina It will end all so happily Lucia I will re-write my path and follow it & Lina Follow it Hanon & Lina :I do love you, one of these days I will tell you the feelings that I have for you :I will tell you, my feelings that I have held inside of me for so long :I can't say it now, I can't tell you just now, in case our story ends like the book :But I will sing you my own melody, the songs of mermaid! Jordan :I have seen so many mermaids in my life just whoever they are :They all just deserve a happy ending, shining bright like a star :Love is nothing to confess about, it's a virtue of good :You absolutely can't resent love or else it's misunderstood Hanon & Lina :We mermaids have a pearl that shines the shades of hope :And it's love that we can all share Kimberly For I know that love is invincible Hanon & Lina Love is really invincible Kimberly And it will overpower despair Lucia Hope beats despair (& Lina No, don't want despair) All :Where we all live, we can just keep on hoping that you and I can share the heart's light :All over the world, we just love the good old things and soon life will be all right :Open your heart and you will see the blessed love everybody has in the end :They can one day tell their lovely children the tales of mermaid Lucia :With a big smile :A vibrant rainbow of so many colors can make our world good Hanon :Good it shall be :Every mermaid gets a boy :To kiss him as she hopes she would Lina :He loves her too :After she saves his life from the dangers that break out the hood Kimberly Happy endings are a good thing when the sea is graceful All :I do love you, one of these days I will tell you the feelings that I have for you :I will tell you, my feelings that I have held inside of me for so long :I can't say it now, but let me just turn this fairytale into reality :So we can live happily within all these pearls of mermaid! Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Songs Category:English Dub Category:Songs with lyrics by Kimberly Jordan Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Songs featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:Adaptation Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan Category:Full songs Category:Vocal quartets